Pecados
by Lithuem
Summary: Tabla de pecados para Antonio y Arthur. 2. Ira: Todo, todo era inútil. Porque la ira le estaba consumiendo y hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que era extraño.
1. Pereza

**_Pereza, (latín: acedia, accidia, pigritia), es la negligencia, tedio o descuido en realizar acciones, movimientos o trabajos._**

La luz le obligo a abrir los ojos despacio. La habitación estaba demasiado cálida, demasiado cargada para su gusto. Y aunque la luz era suave, seguramente por las pesadas cortinas, le pareció molesta. Pero eso solo le indicaba que era realmente tarde… no solía dormir tanto, no se permitía estar de mas en la cama.

Pero la situación era diferente.

Estaba cómodo entre las sabanas, con aquel calor incluso agobiante y la luz que le impedía volver a dormir tranquilamente, al menos por ahora. Su mente estaba aturdida y aun adormilada pero por una vez no le molesto la sensación de haber dormido de mas.

Porque solo en situaciones como esas, solo y exclusivamente en esas, dejaba que la pereza le ganara la partida. Que le mantuviera en la cama, con las sabanas enredadas de mil maneras en las piernas desnudas aun sabiendo que tenia tareas que cumplir. Dejando que el calor agobiante le incentivara a permanecer mas tiempo tumbado, con unas manos morenas alrededor de su cintura y una pierna entre las suyas. Olvidandolo todo solo para dormir al lado del español que lo mantenía abrazado durante toda la noche con su pecho pegado a su espalda y su continuo calor envolviéndolo.

Solo en esos momentos dejaba que el sueño y sobretodo la pereza le mantuviera en la cama.

Solo en esos momentos en los que Antonio pronunciaba su nombre en un suspiro adormilado, apresándolo mas de lo que ya lo hacia entre sus brazos.

Solo en esos momentos en los que respiraba tranquilamente contra su hombro aliviándole en parte el calor que sentía y haciéndole cosquillas.

Solo en esos momentos en que la luz era lo suficientemente intensa como para impedirle dormir pero no lo suficiente para mantenerlo despierto.

Solo en esos momentos que tenia al español metido en la cama con él, pensaba que de vez en cuando no estaba mal ser perezoso.


	2. Ira

_**La ira (en latín,**__**ira**__**) puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enojo.**_

Su sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios todo el tiempo mientras estrechaba la mano de uno de los países al acabar la reunión. Acción que repitió demasiadas veces para su gusto. Pero ese gesto, más bien mueca, se mantuvo como siempre pero lo cierto es que su humor era de todo menos bueno.

Y eso, justamente eso, era lo que más le jodía de toda esa situación. No debería sentirse así… no debería.

Pero ese sentimiento se estaba retorciendo en su estomago. De forma incomoda, de tal manera que era imposible ignorarla por mucho que lo intentara. Asomándose por su garganta, molestándolo tanto que tenía que tragar varias veces antes de hablar para no decir algo que no debía. Quería apartarlo, dejar de sentirlo pero sus ojos no hacían más que mostrarle lo que no quería. Era tan molesto… que cuando se dio cuenta estaba apretando los dientes con la respiración agitada, no tanto como para llamar la atención, pero si lo suficiente para que se sintiera aun mas irritado. Para que todo, absolutamente todo se le clavara como una espinita en su mente.

Si pudiera ya habría dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Y no apretar los puños simplemente para no mandar a la mierda a medio mundo, literalmente. Para no desquitarse con el americano que estaba delante. Para no matar a su amigo francés. Por esa sonrisa, justamente esa sonrisa tan jodidamente difícil de ver.

Porque ya hubiera tirado de él, abrazándole y apartándole de ellos.

Para que Alfred no le pasara un brazo por los hombros acercándole. Para que Francis no colara sus manos por su ropa toqueteándole cada vez que se despistaba. Para que no le sonriera de esa manera a Kiku cuando se acerco a despedirse. Para todo el mundo que se acercaba a él, justo a él.

Todo, todo era inútil. Porque la ira le estaba consumiendo y hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que era extraño. Y más al saber el porqué. Saber quién era el causante.

A esas alturas ya no quedaba nadie en la sala de reuniones y él sin darse cuenta estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Retorciendo la carpeta entre sus dedos rígidos sin apartar la mirada. El inglés era el único que quedaba, a parte de él, recogiendo con calma. Demasiada calma para sus nervios alterados y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de su presencia aun.

-Joder…-

Justo en el momento en el que paso por su lado, mirándole de reojo, le cogió del brazo. Sin controlar la fuerza con la que le sujetaba tiro de él y pudo ver claramente el desconcierto en los ojos verdes cuando lo estampo contra la puerta, cerrándola de paso.

-Estúpido ingles…- Arthur levanto una ceja sin sorpresa ya por encontrarse aplastado contra la puerta de madera. Esa mirada que le dirigió, indiferente y sin ninguna expresión en especial. Sin ningún enfado por estar acorralándolo, hizo que aumentara sus ganas de obligarle a cerrar los ojos de un puñetazo –Estúpido y jodido inglés, escucha con atención y que te quede claro… Recuérdalo bien… eres M-I-O-

Y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera con su voz cargada de sarcasmo, le robo el aliento con un beso para recalcar aun más esas palabras.

-Mio…- Susurro contra los labios fríos.


End file.
